Fright Night: A Naruto Team 7 Special
by IamFreckly
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was known as the trickster of the Hidden Leaf Village. But the people of the village had grown weary of his tricks...they wanted revenge.


Museum Mishap

October 31st.

Otherwise known as Halloween or All Hallows Eve. It is the one night of the year that the gateways between the living and the dead are at their weakest; the wandering spirits entering the lively world they once inhabited. Some like to visit mourning relatives or friends, setting their worried minds at ease, others however…

Other spirits like to tease the living, remind them that Death is only ever mere footsteps away from them, waiting for their humanly egg timer to run out, for the last grain of sand to drop into the vile and for the light in their eyes to dim indefinitely.

That was the more supernatural side to Halloween.

The more important side was the costumes. The other 364 days of the year _should_ [in theory] be spent on devising the most dastardly and horrifying costume that with one look could send Grandma to the grave.

[Always check for underlying heart conditions before pranking Grandpa and Grandma. If prank results in spasming Grandparents, do seek medical attention immediately.]

And of course there is _always_ the issue of who collects the most sweets.

[Fruit and spare change are unacceptable and means you've been had off by your neighbours.]

The most common costumes to inhabit the streets on this _glorious_ holiday are as follows:

Witch [Using your Parent's hoover as a makeshift broom could prove tiring having to drag it around everywhere.]

Mummy [Looking like a giant wad of loo-roll is just _asking_ for Akamaru to wipe his arse on you.]

Alien [Painting yourself green and wrapping yourself in tinfoil will act as an antenna for Rock Lee to seek you out and confess his undying love you and how youthful you look in green.]

Vampire [ Could lead to many unwanted hickeys on the public's part. Or yours if someone else decides you look good enough to eat.]

Ghost [Using your Mother's good curtains to drape yourself in _will_ lead to you being grounded.]

Girls? Sexy is a no-no on Halloween. A _definite_ no-no. Halloween is about the dead coming back to life, not about you dressing up provocatively as a maid and going 'Oo-la-la~3' around your crush.

Do you see any sexy zombies swooning over Uchiha Sasuke? No, zombies would tear his cockatoo haired head off and use it has a brain punch bowl before using his ribs as toothpicks.

Sexy is a firm no-no.

[Fangirls take note.]

So after preparing your soul-destroying and heart palpitating costume, the next thing on the _Little Darling's_ checklist is normally loo-roll, eggs and flour.

In other words.

Mischief no jutsu.

The adolescents of Konoha when not bamboozled with missions or stuffing their faces with copious amounts of ramen [Occupational hazard according to the number one knuckleheaded ninja.], take pride in their tee-peeing abilities and finesse.

Tee-peeing is an abstract art, only a select few of people appreciate its artistic decadence.

Uzumaki Naruto was one of these lovely little angel faced people who cherished this art and the entire town knew it. Every year the dust ridden streets of Konoha became one giant target for the hyperactive blonde; people wearily leaving their houses in case they too became one of his 'works of art'.

Which often they did. But now the townsfolk of Konoha had, had enough of his tricks and lack of treats.

They were going to seek their revenge and make sure that it lingered with him for the rest of his life…

•●•

"Naruto, that's IT! If you don't get your annoying ass out of my office and to the museum RIGHT NOW I'll knock you into next week!" Tsunade roared, the desk quivering in pure fear as she rattled it threateningly, all too ready to throw it at the whining whiskered face blonde. Naruto was all too keen to interject and egg on the already fuming Hokage but was grabbed by the collar of his jumpsuit by a rather exasperated looking emo-avenger.

[Sasuke's application for the actual avengers was declined.]

"We'll report straight there Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, a look of annoyance gracing her own rosebud features; the throbbing vein on her forehead pulsating in aggravation as she attempted to be the civil one in the room.

"You'll be reporting to the Museum's Curator, she is the one who has hired you three, so I want you all on your _best_ behaviour otherwise I'll let her keep you all there as one of the exhibits! Now get out!" Tsunade grumbled as she sat back down in her chair, her secret sake stash calling out to her to be devoured.

"H-hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura stuttered slowly backing away from the brooding blonde as if she was a ticking time bomb reading to go off at any moment.

The infamous trio left the tension ladened office and trundled out the building, their usual bickering being heard all over the town. By now the trees that littered the town were a burnt, crisp orange, resembling the many jack-o-lanterns that occupied the many streets; their hideous and grotesque grins smiling viciously at people passing by. Many scarecrows plagued the streets too, their wicked expression unnerving young children who clung to their mother's legs.

[Kakashi luckily saw the humour in his lookalike…]

They began to head to the museum, the building residing the quiet outskirts of the village surrounded by a dark, daunting forest. By now the sun was beginning to set in the sky, the warm rays fading from the cheeks of people walking the streets. Naruto, now emo free was bouncing along the pebble ridden road, his sandals catching the occasional stone, sending it flying through the air.

"Ne, why would a museum need us anyway? I mean who would wanna steal a pile of stinkin' mummies?" Naruto mused aloud, folding his arms behind his head leisurely.

"It's a mission none the less Naruto-baka so we have to do whatever the curator asks us." Sakura replied as she followed the blonde, slyly skulking closer to her beloved Uchiha, who was by no means in the mood to be stuck with these two all night when his favourite horror film was being shown.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered lowly, his hands thrust deep into his pockets, having donned his former clothing rather than looking like a giant toy that you'd win at the fun fair.

[Roll'em up! Come win a limited edition Uchiha Chibi Doll! Complete with miserable-me action!]

It was going to be a _long_ night.

•●•

"So Naruto, you will be in the mummy department, I've had a few people try and pawn them before…Um Sakura, you will be in the Natural History department and you Sasuke, you will be in the feudal era exhibition. I trust you all to be on guard; after all it _is_ the night the dead rise…" The curator cooed, exaggerating the festive feeling that had obviously not overcome the deadpanned team; the short yet kooky female bid the team farewell leaving them to find their designated posts in the deserted museum.

Naruto wandered into the mummy exhibit, his cerulean eyes taking the many embalmed bodies that filled the pristinely polished cases, their immaculately preserved forms staring back at him apathetically.

"This is creepy…" He mumbled to himself as he approached the largest case in the exhibit wearily feeling his skin begin to crawl with uneasiness; Naruto peered into ornate case, the surprisingly intact mummy adorned with priceless jewels and religious icons.

But then it twitched.

"WHAT THE~"

Naruto jumped back like a cat on a hot tin roof, his kunai quivering in his hand like a pensioner pouring tea; he could feel his pulse escalate, surely he was over exaggerating or just letting his imagination get the better of him, surely it was just that? "You're imagining things Naruto, the mummy did _not_ twitch its dead. You're just overreacting." Naruto murmured to himself in attempt to calm his rattled nerves.

"Eurghnn…"

Naruto froze, his entire body stiffening at the muffled sound that echoed behind him.

_It's nothing, just your imagination, that's it, that's all it is…_

"Eurrggghhhhnnn…N-…Naruto…" A voice moaned painfully behind him, the woeful sound echoing throughout the entire room, it rebounding everywhere upon the marbled flooring. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he spun around, his palm sweating against the metal of the kunai as he gripped it tighter and tighter; he gulped once more feeling his already pounding pulse beat harshly in his chest as he edged towards the cause of the sound.

A sarcophagus.

Wearily Naruto scooted closer to the aged and rickety object though refused to peer into the cavernous darkness of its insides; his now fear stricken eyes flittered about the empty hall they landing once more on the bandaged body that stood behind the pane of glass.

But this time something was different.

This time around the decaying corpse was staring right at him, its skeletal hands pressed up against the glass as its gloomy orbs peered at him hungrily; Naruto's lips parted yet no words managed to pass them, instead all he could feel was skeletal fingers clasped over his mouth. With wide eyes Naruto attempted to free himself from the mummy's grip but to no avail, if anything its grip upon him tightened pulling him closer to the ancient casket.

"Mphhhh!~" Naruto shouted against the mummy's weathered hand feeling another boney hand snake around his waist in attempt to yank him into the murky depths; Naruto tried to lurch forward to escape but he did not get far. Amidst his endeavoured escapes Naruto failed to notice the exhibit door swing open, the once trapped mummy limping towards him, edging closer, and closer as its bindings dragged along behind it. Using what strength he could muster Naruto lunged forward, momentarily freeing himself from the deadly grasp of the mummy only to fall into the arms of another deceased, their gloomy and disfigured face staring down at him.

"Naarutoo…" It groaned lowly before grabbing his hands and pushing him towards the sarcophagus, the awaiting mummy outstretching its arms ready to welcome Naruto to his early grave. Naruto kicked and screamed but nothing worked, the mummy appeared oblivious to his efforts as it passed him to the other mummy, it encircling its arms around him as it pulled him into the shadowy tomb.

Naruto screamed once more, but no one heard his pleas, they died as the lid slid over the coffin, trapping him in the dark depths.

•●•

Sakura sighed softly as she gazed at the many exhibits that occupied the grand hall, each exhibition grander than the next; she could fully comprehend why people would try to break into the museum, what with its rare artefacts that many would happily pawn upon the black market. Above her, hanging proudly was a skeleton of a blue whale, its mighty form dangling from the ceiling as the dim lights highlighted just how immense the creature had been back in its heyday.

Following the many exhibit cases Sakura soon halted at one in particular, her jade green eyes entranced by the contents of the case. There darting about frantically in their own little piece of aquatic heaven swam an array of colourful fish, their multi-coloured scales glistening softly in the tank light. Sakura smiled softly, allowing her a quiet, peaceful moment, one where nothing mattered; her eyes glanced over the bobbing fish following them as they zipped in and out of their school contently.

In some manner the small school of fish reminded her of team seven; it was such a relief to have Sasuke back after so many years of grief and turmoil, there was a chance that they all would have their lives back, lives that involved one another. It was going to be a most welcomed rest for them all. She stared into the indigo depths of the tank, squinting her eyes to make out something that was bobbing about at the back.

"What's that…" Sakura pondered aloud, curving her hand around her eyes to peer further into the water. But then the fish that once swam about happily shot off for shelter leaving the tank clear and devoid of all but once thing.

"N-No…that…that's not possible…" Sakura gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth in pure shock.

There at the back of the tank was Zabuza Momochi: The demon of the Hidden Mist.

"No, you died…" Sakura attempted to reassure herself as she backed away from the aquarium tank, her sandals giving off a dull thud as she went. It was then her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, Zabuza bobbed closer until he was pressed against the glass, his face wrappings bobbling in the water as they unravelled to reveal a dark, sadistic smirk etched onto his ghostly features.

"Kami no…this can't be happening…" She murmured to herself continuing to back away until her back bumped into the hard wall, the cold plaster sending a chill down her spine. Zabuza smirked as he watched the paler than usual kunoichi begin to panic despite her hardened ninja prowess.

Then the glass splintered ever so slightly, the frail sheet cracking under his brute strength; Sakura couldn't comprehend how this was possible or why her body had frozen like a deer in the in sight of a hunter. It was as if she had reverted back to her childish, less accomplished state immobilising her from any action.

She couldn't move even when the contents of the fish tank spluttered across the floor and over her feet.

She couldn't move.

And Zabuza was getting closer…

•●•

Sasuke sighed gruffly to himself as he stalked the ancient halls of the past feudal Lords, their decorative armour once worn in the most brutal of battles displayed proudly in the dark ebony cases. Secretly he admired the determination and fervour of the warriors, they prepared to die in battle, giving their entirety to protect their homeland or Daimyo; inwardly it reminded him of his brother, his dear but _foolish_ brother, who too gave his all to his home and country, and for what?

To end up dead for a lost cause.

"Hn...pathetic…" He muttered almost silently as he ran his fingers through his dark locks in frustration upon dwelling on the past. Shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets he continued to trundle along the dimly lit hallway, it by far the narrowest of the museum, with its maze pathways, each littered with countless display cases of treasured items. It wasn't long before a certain item caught his eyes, an unfamiliar glint of intrigue alighting in his obsidian orbs.

Staring back just as boldly was an onyx encrusted katana, the hilt thick with the precious gems; admittedly it was more adorned and exquisite looking than the kusanagi sword, but he highly doubted that the decorative blade had slain mythical beasts like the grass-cutting sword had. Whilst engrossed in the bejewelled blade Sasuke failed to notice the rolling fog that was beginning to fill the narrow passageway, the lolling smog along the floor till it covered the ornate parquet flooring.

"Sasukeeee~…" A soft voice called, the gentile sound reverberating from wall to wall until it graced his ears sending an unusual chill down the entire length of his spine. Sasuke turned to look down the hall, his eyes furrowing upon seeing nothing but mist surround his feet, the creeping vapour rising until it met his knees. He quirked a brow feeling uneasiness begin to rumble in his stomach; he was by no means a believer in Halloween or its strange superstitious ways, but something was telling him he was about to encounter something that didn't belong to this world.

"Sasukeeee~…" The voice called once more, this time the delicate sound brushing over the back of his neck making the minute hairs standing to immediate attention. Sasuke spun round only to be met with a pale damsel, her golden orbs staring back at him intensely; he narrowed his eyes unsure as to where she had come from or just _who_ she was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke muttered curtly taking in her pallid appearance closely noting her attire; clinging to every womanly camber was adorned silk, the lavender fabric accentuating her ghostly pallor. The mysterious woman didn't answer him, she merely smiled and tilted her head in a childlike manner her claret lip revealing an array of pearly white teeth along with abnormally long and sharpened incisors.

Sasuke sighed in frustration, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat at her lack of words, turning with her to keep his now scarlet eyes upon her seemingly floating frame. "Did you not hear me? I asked who you are?!" He growled feeling his patience grow thin as he clenched his fists to try and reign in his forever flying temper; but the mystery woman simply smiled again and looked up at him from beneath rows and rows of ebony lashes, they standing out against her sallow skin.

It was then he felt his back press against the glass case, the cool surface creeping through the fabric of his shirt; the spectre like woman's gentile smile changed drastically to that of a wry smirk. Once again he felt his eyes drawn to her wine lips and her sharpened fangs as she smirked up at him.

"What are you doing…" He questioned suspiciously as she edged forward until she was pressed against him, wedging him between the case and her; Sasuke grit his teeth disliking her silence though a part of him didn't mind the closeness of them, something about her intrigued him. She smiled almost wickedly as she leaned in closing whatever gap that was once inhabited the space between them, her hands ironically snaking up his chest until they tangled in the dark fabric holding him against her.

Sasuke remained rigid as he assessed her movements carefully noting how fluid and graceful they were; the mystery vixen leaned in even closer until her lips grazed the soft skin of his throat. Yet before any further words could pass his lips Sasuke screamed out in pain as she dug her sharp fangs into his own snowy skin, tangling her hand into his hair to permit her better access to the reddening area as a tiny trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Suddenly his vision became hazy, it was like the chunin exams all over again; the grinning female backed away from him watching as he slid onto the floor clutching the bleeding wound. Sasuke growled, colour profanities just about managing to pass his paling lips, with what his eyes permitted him to see, Sasuke managed to see the young woman disappear into the mist as silently as she came.

Then everything went black.

•●•

The next morning lit the entire museum, the sunlight beaming through every window and door managing to sweep away the doom and gloom of the past night. With her trusty clipboard in hand the short curator hopped up the staircase to the museum, her faithful ring of keys jingling as she walked, her hips swaying as she went. It was then a sly smile erupted onto her freckled face, her hazel eyes twinkling in amusement. There banging frantically on the panelled doors of the front entrance was Naruto and Sakura, their faces stricken with pure fear; trying to keep a look of concern on her face the curator _fumbled_ with her keys as she opened the doors.

"G-Gomenasai but we have to go!" Sakura stuttered as she brushed past the smiling curator, before long Sakura was down the steps and running off into the horizon, leaving a rather _tangled_ Naruto at the door. The curator leaned against the door quirking a brow at the toilet roll covered ninja who merely jumped past her, hopping due to his heavily bound body.

"Thank you for keeping such a _close_ on the exhibit for me Naruto-kun, I appreciated it." The curator murmured, chuckling as he nodded rapidly before continuing on his way, the fear of the past night still evidently plastered on his whiskered face. On his travels Naruto passed a red headed woman, her own cerulean orbs filled with amusement as she too hopped up the stairs gleefully, idly toying with a Rubik's Cube.

"Ne what got into him?" Arianna asks as the pair entered the building, she resuming her place at the small, cluttered security desk whilst the curator grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"It's more what he got into. Well I'm going to wake our Sleeping Beauty, I heard he ran into a spot of trouble last night…" The curator murmured slyly, her eyes twinkling mischievously; Arianna grinned like a mad woman, dropping her toy as the look of disbelief washed over her face.

"You didn't?!" Arianna gasped.

"Did what?" A groggy Sasuke muttered, his face full of fatigue as he trundled into the foyer; the curator chuckled to herself pretending to flick through paperwork as she flashed a sly wink to her friend before replying idly.

"Oh nothing, I just got a bite to eat last night."

Operation 'Fright Night': Accomplished.


End file.
